Problem: A black belt costs $$30$, and a silver pair of shoes costs $$5$. The black belt costs how many times as much as the silver pair of shoes costs?
Solution: The cost of the black belt is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$30 \div $5$ $$30 \div $5 = 6$ The black belt costs $6$ times as much as the silver pair of shoes costs.